


Anyway

by swangirlwrites (shereadsshewrites)



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shereadsshewrites/pseuds/swangirlwrites
Summary: A sweet nothing between Anne and Gil in which she finally allows him to kiss her.





	Anyway

“Anway.” Gilbert murmurs, fixing his eyes intently on hers.

Anne realizes in this moment that she wants him to kiss her. She realizes this as his gaze flits between her eyes and lips and she knows that if she doesn’t get out of there fast, she will do something she regrets. Except, she also knows she wouldn’t truly regret it, she would just regret not feeling guilty about it. Ruby has dibs, she reminds herself, and he isn’t yours.

But despite this, she doesn’t move. She gulps and desperately tries to look away from his burning stare, and attempts to think of an excuse as to why she must leave this instant, but she’s left standing there with her heart pounding loud enough for all of Prince Edward Island to hear. Is he going to kiss her? She wonders what he would taste like. Would there be sparks like they were in the books? It doesn’t matter, this could never work out. But couldn’t it?

“Anne…” Gilbert whispers as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and rests his hand on her cheek.

“Gil…” she sighs, sinking into his touch and closing her eyes. She can’t let him kiss her, she just can’t do that to Ruby. It couldn’t hurt, however, to stand there and enjoy his touch for a few more minutes.

She pretends to not notice when he steps towards her again, now close enough where she can easily feel his warm breath on her face. She fights against her efforts to keep her eyes closed, knowing that if she opens them and sees Gilbert she will be at his mercy.

He senses her uneasiness, and being the epitome of a gentlemen, asks,

“May I?”

Anne’s eyes snap open and she is instantly filled with both intense dread and electrifying excitement. She should say no. She should say no right now and run in the opposite direction back to Green Gables. She shouldn’t nod her head and allow him to cup her cheek. She shouldn’t allow him to draw her face to his and softly press his lips against hers. She shouldn’t allow herself to feel the butterflies swarming in her belly in pure ecstasy as she tastes him.

She shouldn’t, but she does—and sparks fly.


End file.
